There are many applications in which multiple tools can be used on a work piece. The systems operating the tools should be configured to maximize the output of the tools. One context is the manufacturing of aircraft, such as jets and airplanes. Aircraft are complicated machines that include an enormous number of parts that need to be assembled with great precision.
The manufacturing process for aircraft includes drilling and/or processing holes, such as in the exterior body of the aircraft. Advance drilling equipment provides for automating and expediting the process. Advanced drilling equipment is advantageous over hand drilling because of increased quality control that is critical to the airline industry.
An existing problem with the use of advanced drilling equipment is the need for human operators to move and position the equipment. This positioning and moving often slows the process. Robotic devices have been used to move and position tools in the manufacturing process. However, these robotic devices are often expensive.
There is a need for systems and methods to use advanced drilling equipment in a more efficient and cost-effective manner.